Yandere-chans Story
by emilyemma99
Summary: This is just my idea of Yandere-chans life, includes flashbacks of her childhood, her first meeting with Senpai, and more!
1. Love and Rage

**Ok, just so you know, when I start a chapter with flashbacks, I'm getting most of my information from Yandere sim wiki, but some of it is just me being creative. :) Also, I'm adding some different characters that are not in the game.  
**

 **Some of my characters I made up:**

 **Emiko Kohana: 16 years old, with curly bright red hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Average height. Bright purple eyes (contacts). Pale skin. Average weight.  
**

 **I might add more later, but now for the story!**

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ayano's POV**_

 _ **Age: 4**_

 _ **Preschool: Part one**  
_

 _I walked along the sidewalk, staring at the ground. My mom and dad were walking with me. I could feel my dad's concerned gaze on me, watching me. I don't get what his problem was, he was always looking at me like that. My shoulders slumped. I lifted my head slightly, spotting the school building. Preschool, to be exact. It was small, with blue paint and red trim, and a simple wooden door._

 _It was my first day. I looked up, and saw my dad still staring at me. I stared back. I could tell that made him uncomfortable. He smiled at me, but it looked forced, as always. I quickly turned my gaze away, looking at my mom. She smiled brightly at me, as usual. I stared at her in silence. My mom looked like me, with the black hair and grey eyes. I knew we were alike, my mom told me. She was always kind to me, and didn't look at me like I was weird, like Dad does. I know Dad cares about me, but... sometimes, I think he might be a little scared of me.  
_

 _Mostly, he was puzzled by my behavior. Ive seen other kids my age. I was mostly quiet, while other kids were always loud and whining and shouting. Did Dad want me like that? I don't think anyone in the right mind would want their kid like that... but my Dad was strange._

 _Eventually, we reached the school._

 _"Have fun, Ayano-chan!" my mom said brightly. I looked up at her, nodding slightly. My dad leaned down, giving me a quick hug. I had seen other Dads do this with their kids, but only mom had ever hugged me. I stiffened slightly. My dad released me, giving me that weird look again, then stood up.  
_

 _"Bye, Ayano-chan, be safe." He said akwardly, giving me another forced smile._

 _"Ok." I said quietly. "Bye, Mama. Bye, Dad." I walked into the school, hearing my Mom and Dad talk quietly behind me._

 _"Are you sure-" My Dad started_

 _"Darling, you worry too much! Ayano-chan is so well-behaved, everyone is going to love her!" My mom said cheerfully._

 _"That's not what I'm worried about." My dad mumbled._

 _"Then what_ are _you worried about, Darling?" My mom asked, her voice taking a different tone. A harder tone._

 _"N-nothing, sweetheart. I'm sure she'll be great." My dad stuttered._

 _"Our daughter is so precious, don't you agree, Darling?" my mom asked in the voice again._

 _"O-of course. I'm just thinking of the other kids. Ayona-chan isn't used to... excitement." my mom sighed_

 _"She'll be fine." My mom said her normal tone again._

 _I didn't hear anymore, because the door closed behind me. I looked around. It was one room, with a circular blue rug in the middle, and a lot of kids my age. One adult, with bright green hair in one long ponytail. All the kids were running around, playing with toys, or painting with their fingers. They were laughing. I only heard laughter a few times before, from my mother. But this laughter was different... brighter, I guess. Louder. They were smiling in a way that hurt my eyes, like looking into the sun.  
_

 _I felt oddly uncomfortable. This was strange. This was different. This was new._

 **...**

 **Ayano's POV**

 **Time: The present (Flashbacks over.)**

 **Age: 17**

I got out of bed and stretched. Today was my first day of high school. I got dressed in my new school uniform, and tied my hair back in a ponytail. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then looked into the mirror. I smiled the way my mom showed me to. _Looks_ real, I thought. I walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out, looking around "Dad?" I spotted a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it, and it was explaining how her and Dad were going on a another business trip, this time to America. I placed the note back on the counter, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate it slowly, thinking about school. I like school, sorta. It gave me something to do, and I was smart, so it was easy.

My phone buzzed, telling me it was time to go to school. I put the empty bowl in the dishwasher, then got up and headed out. I walked past my bike, which was red with a basket on the front. I didn't feel like riding it today, so Ill just walk. I spotted some of my classmates. One of them was a girl named Saki Miyu, with her blue hair in two long ponytails. The person next to her was unfamiliar. She had purple hair that were in two spiral ponytails on the sides of her head.

They were gossiping and laughing and smiling. Then, Saki noticed me watching them. I gave her my best shy smile, pretending to be the innocent, shy school girl everyone thought I was.

She smiled back, waved, then continued talking to her friend. She was just like all the others, filled with happiness and blissful ignorance. Unlike me, the emotionless freak. But they don't know that, they think I'm normal.

I shook my head, ignoring those thoughts. I wasn't alone. My Mom said it was normal for our family. Except Dad, of course. Dad was the main reason I started pretending to be normal. I could tell he was worried about me, even though my mom told him many times that I was fine.

I spotted the school, and started running. I didn't want to be late. _Bang!_ I slammed into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I heard someone say. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up at his concerned face. I froze. Some thing inside me changed. I didn't feel empty. A warmth flooded through me, my heart rate picked up. _Love,_ I thought.

"Um... uh... Oh! It's fine, I'm fine, its my fault." I babbled, grabbing my backpack and and my books.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled, staring into his eyes. He had black hair, I noticed, and he was pale.

"TARO!" Someone yelled, racing up to him and hitting his shoulder. "What are you doing!? Hurry! The bell rang!" She scolded him loudly.

"Gee, Osana. I'm coming. I just ran into someone." The boy named Taro said. The girl glared at me.

"Well, she should have been watching where she was going!" She said hotly. The warmth I felt previously got hotter and hotter, until it was burning through me, it felt like fire. _Rage,_ I thought. The burning didn't subside, it only grew the longer that girl, Osana, glared at me disdainfully. But I refused to let it show.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both," I said, looking at Taro, "But I must get going." I rushed away, trying not to run.

As soon as I sat down in my desk, y brain started to work. All the warmth was gone, so was the fire. But I felt less... I don't know, empty. I felt like I had a purpose. I pictured Taro, he was so handsome, and so nice and kind, the warmth came back slightly. Suddenly, Osana's face flashed in my mind, and the fire resurfaced, less intense, but still there.

She wants him, I realized. She could never appreciate him like I could. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to **kill her.** Taro... he is my Senpai. Mine. Not hers.

Senpai will be mine... He dosen't have a choice...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights got to Yanderedev. I own nothing!**

 **Except Emiko-chan, but she's not here yet... :)**


	2. Conflicting Emotions and Info-chan

**Hello, everyone! I have another character, created by IzDaSilverWolf:  
**

 **Gin Okami: 16 years old. Short brown hair and silver eyes. She always wears a headband with wolf ears on it. Tall, and slightly tanned.**

 **This flashback shows that Ayano doesn't kill for fun.  
**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ayano's POV**_

 _ **Age: 4**_

 _ **Preschool: Part 2**_

 _All the noise made me want to cover my ears, but I was interested. I've never seen so much... I don't know, excitement. The teacher started rounding kids up, telling us that it was recess. All the kids squealed happily, racing outside. I followed slowly, confused. We walked behind the school, and some kids were jumping rope, playing in a sandbox, or chasing each other. I decided to try something.  
_

 _I tried jumping rope, but fell to the ground after tripping almost at once. Some of the kids giggled, pointing at me. I got up and headed over to the kids who were chasing each other. A little girl with orange hair tapped my shoulder._

 _"Tag, your it!" She giggled racing away. I stared after her in confusion, but realized she wanted me to chase her. I can do that._

 _She was getting farther away, but I chased her, running much faster. I touched her shoulder, then ran._

 _Well, that was boring. I decided to try the sandbox. Kids were putting the sand into buckets, or playing with other toys. I grabbed a bucket, filled it with sand, then made a small building, like the others, using sand. I even tried putting a stick on the top and a rock, but I wasn't having any fun._

 _I got out of the sandbox, thinking. The names of emotions came to me: Joy, happiness, excitement. I felt... nothing. I was empty._

 _No. I don't believe it. I can feel happiness... I just have to find something I like. I spotted an anthill, and moved towards it._

 _I saw a rock, with a pointed tip. I grabbed it, then crouched by the anthill. I saw an ant, racing around my foot. I took the rock, then smashed the insect. I waited. Nothing. No joy, still empty. Sighing, I placed the rock down, the got up._

 _That didn't work. Killing doesn't make me happy. I decided to not kill again. What was the point? It brought me no joy. The bell rang, and I got up and walked back into the school._

* * *

 **Ayano's POV**

I couldn't focus in class, my conflicting emotions made it impossible. Finally, the bell rang.

I got up, then walked quickly out of class. I spotted my Senpai in the hall. He seemed to be waiting for someone. The warmth flooded through me again. I quickly hid behind a wall, looking out and watching him. He started to leave, so I followed him. Just so he didn't get lost... yeah, it's dangerous here, he might fall or... something.

Suddenly, I saw Osana. She walked right up next to him and erased the warm feeling. Rage came back, twice as powerful as before. I continued following them, until they walked into class. Angrily, I marched downstairs, walking into my class. Class was boring, so I just drew pictures of Senpai in my notebook. After a while, the bell rang. I sighed picked up my notebook, and headed out of class.

As I was walking out, I saw Senpai. On his left was Osana, looking annoyed as always. On his right was a younger girl, about a year younger than me, who had the same hair and eyes as Senpai. I am guessing that's his sister.

They all started walking south, and I followed, sticking to the shadows. Eventually, Osana left, waving goodbye, as she headed to her own house.

Most of the rage left as soon as she did, but was replaced by a different, new emotion. Annoyance. It must be his little sister, the way she was always following Senpai every second. Osana must die, but this younger girl... Senpai would heartbroken if she was killed.

I'll figure something out. Maybe get her expelled, or something. But if came down to killing her or losing Senpai, then she will be gone.

Osana's the main target, I reminded myself.

As soon as I made sure Senpai was home safe, I headed to my own house.

My phone buzzed. I checked it, and it was a text. It came from a girl named Info-chan, who claims that she saw me stalking Senpai. She told me about Osana, and how Osana wants to confess to her "love" to Senpai on Friday. She told me that she wants Osana to suffer, and she thinks that I would be the perfect person to do that.

I frowned. Something about this seemed suspicious, but I let it slide. This girl, Info-chan, is going to help me.

Then, she told me that if I needed anything, I had to send her a panty-shot. I was overwhelmed by disgust. I couldnt hep it, I had to text back.

 **Your disgusting.** I texted

 **Your a stalker.** She wrote back **You have one week before your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer.**

I stared at the phone for a while, but a grin came on my face. I laughed loudly. Haha, Osana is going to get what she deserves.

Rain was pouring, so I hurried back to my house, still giggling. I sounded like my mom, I realized. Oh, my mom, I should probably call her. Later.

I opened the door, taking off my coat and hanging it up. I took off my boots, then walked inside. I walked up to my room and sat on the bed. I sighed, and decided to call mom. I dialed her number, waiting. She picked up the phone.

"Ayano-chan! How are you? How was your first day? Were there any new students?"

"I'm good... I guess. Mom, I was wondering... well, how did you meet dad?"

Silence. I was beginning to think she had hung up when she spoke, "Well, its a long story. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." I mumbled. Mom sighed.

"Well, if you really want to know... there are a couple of tapes in the basement."

"Tapes?" I asked "Like, recording tapes?"

"Yes, Ayano-chan, recording tapes." Mom laughed lightly

"Ok, thanks, mom." I said "So, whats up with you?"

"Your father and I should be coming home soon, maybe ten weeks? I'm not sure." Ten weeks, that perfect, I thought. Senpai and I might even be married by then. The thought made me smile.

"Ok, that's fine. I got to go, but Ill call you later, ok?" I said

"Ok, sweety! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up. Tapes... I have to get all my information from a tape... Well, I have to start somewhere.


	3. Tapes and New Students

**In case your wondering, "Where's the flashback?!" you should know that I dont intend for every chapter to have a flashback.**

 **IMPORTANT: There are some different personality's in this chapter that haven't been implanted in the game yet, but it says on Yandere sim wiki that Yandere Dev hopes to implant them in the future.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked over to the clock. Midnight. I decided to listen to the tapes tomorrow, after school.

In the morning, I got dressed and quickly ate my breakfast. I was going to school an hour earlier today, because Info-chan told me that we were getting some new students today.

I hopped on my bike and rode through town, passing some people on their way to work.

As soon as I got to school, I crouched behind one of the cherry trees. I was planning on geting some info on the new students. Info-chan told me that if I got a picture of that students face, she would tell me everything about them.

First, some people with dark hair came in. After checking their info, it turned out that they were all in the Occult club with Oka Ruto as the president. Almost all of them had a personality of "Loner".

Next, a bunch of kids wearing headbands came. It turned out that they all were part of the martial arts club, and their Personality's were all Heroic. So, they think they can stop me? I'd love to see them try.

Lastly, a girl with bright red hair that went to the middle of her back and curled at the ends. She had purple contacts, and she had a "Social Butterfly" personality, which means that she will run to the nearest crowd if they see me commit murder.

Her name was Emiko Kohana, and her best friend was Gin Okami. Emiko-chan was talking excitedly to the girl next to her, who I assumed is Gin-chan.

I was correct. Gin Okami had short brown hair and silver eyes, and she wore a wolf-ears headband. She had a personality of Heroic, which made me laugh. She spotted me, her eyes glaring at me with distrust. Before she could say anything, Emiko-chan interrupted her.

"Please, Gin-chan? Pretty please? You love nature, so why not?!" She asked Gin-chan.

"Emiko-chan, for the last time, I am not joining the gardening club!" Gin-chan said, rolling her eyes, hiding a smile.

They continued talking, but soon were out of sight. I decided to text Info-chan. I am ready to kill...

 **I need a weapon.** I texted

 **There is a knife in the cooking club. If you want any other weapons, text me a panty-shot.**

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I didn't want to take panty-shots, and Info-chan knew that. *Sigh*, the knife is going to have to work, even though I would prefer Osana to so have a more painful death. I gasped slightly, but the gasp turned into a laugh.

Yes, Osana will die, but in a terrific way, a horrific way! I lifted my head to the sky and laughed loudly, insanely. After a few minutes I was able to quit laughing, but I was smiling when I walked into school.

I checked the wall calendar. Wednesday. Osana's life shall end on Friday, I decided.

I went into my first class, and saw a lot of the new student. Almost all the occult club members, and Gin-chan with her friend, Emiko-chan. They were talking... well, Emiko-chan was talking, Gin-chan was only half listening, looking silently around the room. I wondered what was so interesting about the biology classroom.

Class was long and boring, and I raced out as soon as it was over. It was lunch time, so I hurried to the roof.

Emiko-chan was talking to Gin-chan... Oh my gosh, say what you need to say then move on! That girl must have a very interesting life if she has to tell Gin-chan every second of it!

I turned left, then spotted Senpai, talking to Osana. I walked forward, sitting on a bench and eating while listing to their conversation.

"Why in the world were you talking to her?" Osana fumed at him.

"Osana, she was just asking me for the homework papers, chill out." Senpai said.

"Baka! She was probably flirting with you!"

"So what if she was?" Senpai asked, looking confused

"W-well, i-its not like I like you or anything! I-its just that... well... oh yeah, I heard that girl already had a boyfriend, and she was using you to make him jealous." It was such an obvious lie, but Senpai bought every word of it.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense... I guess." He said.

I walked away angrily. That girl is lying to my Senpai, of all things! _I_ ' _m_ the only one who lies to him!

We all went back to class for the last time, then school ended. I hopped on my bike, then rode quickly out of school.

As soon as I got home, I went into the basement, searching through boxes to find the tapes.

I spent the rest of the night listening to those tapes, as the story unfolded about my mother and her Senpai. It was like a soap opera, how mom killed every girl who looked at her Senpai, then, when there was no competition, she kidnapped him and then they got married! By the time I had listened to the last one, it was 6:00! Only an hour left till school! I grabbed my books and hurried out.


	4. Drowning Mei Mio and A Brilliant Idea

**I am so sorry! I had to change this chapter, because I realized that I killed Kokona _way_ too soon, and she could have added another week to this story if I had treated her like a proper rival... so, instead of drowning _her_ , I decided to drown ****Mei Mio. Why? No real reason.  
**

 **Once again, sorry for the change!**

* * *

I made it to school just in time for the first bell to ring. I hurried to class, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Senpai. He was talking to a girl! Not Osana, a different girl.

I'm pretty sure I've seen her before. She had blue hair a one ponytail with a bun on the top of her head and blue eyes. She was gossiping and flirting whit MY Senpai!

I snapped a picture of her face and sent it to Info-chan.

 _Mei Mio_

 _Age: 17_

 _Persona: Social Butterfly_

 _Crush: Possibly Senpai_

The phone smashed in my hand, and I looked at it in shock, but was quickly overcome by rage. She will die... She will die now! I pulled a book out of my bag and threw it as hard as I could towards her head.

"OW!" She yelped "Some one threw a book at me..." She rubbed the side of her head. I ducked behind a cherry tree before she could see me.

Senpai looked around I don't see anyone... well, we better get going." He headed into the school building.

"Yeah, your right." Mei-chan said, following him. I had to stop her!

"OW!" I yelled pretending to slip, my books flying everywhere. Mei Mio turned around, and raced over to help me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, a look of concern on her face. I wanted so badly to laugh at how stupid she was, but I kept my act together.

"I-I Think so..." I murmered, looking at the ground. "I-I think one of my books fell into the fountain..." Mei rushed over to the fountain, looking in.

"I don't see- Hey! What are you-!" I shoved her head underwater, cutting off her complaint. She struggled weakly, screaming her head off underwater.

"HA HAHA HA HA HA!" I laughed loudly "HAHAHA! HAHAAHAH... ha...Hehe he... he..." Giggling, I lifted her lifeless corpse out of the water.

I then dragged her to the incinerator and threw her in.

* * *

I hurried to class, apologized to my teacher for being late, then took my seat. We learned some useless knowledge about chemicals, then we were dismissed for lunch.

I hurried to the roof, and started spreading the rumor that Mei had gone home sick, and was moving out of the country to a new school. They believed every word I said!

I then grabbed, my lunch, sushi, and sat on the bench.

I spotted Senpai by the railing, eating an apple, He took a single bite out of the apple, then dropped it. It rolled to the other side of the roof.

Before Senpai could do anything, Osana ran up to him, chattering away.

"Taro, did you hear about Mei-chan? I heard she got sent home sick! I hope she's okay..." Suddenly, the bell rang, and Senpai and Osana, along with everyone else, headed inside.

I raced to the other side of the roof, snatched the apple, then put it in my bag and hurried to class.

I took my seat, and listened to the teacher talk about chemicals again. I listened carefully at the begging, then just started doodling mindlessly onto my paper as I daydreamed about Senpai.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I was snapped out of my daydream.

I looked at my paper, and saw that I had drawn something... interesting. A girl with long hair in two long pony tails (Osana, obviously) was sitting on a bench, hunched over and clutching her throat. She was chocking... suddenly, I had brilliant idea.

I stayed behind, pretending to gather evrything into my bag, and as soon as everyone was gone, I went over to shelf and grabbed a bottle of what I reconized to be poision.

I shoved the bottled into my bag.

 _One more day_ , _Osana_ , I vowed, _one_ _more_ _day_ , _until_ _your_ _death..._

* * *

 **Sorry again for the change!  
**


	5. Poison and a New Rival

**Some Japaneses knowledge for ya:**

 **Onii means big brother.** **Onii can end with 3 different Japanese honorifics, -San, -Chan, or -Sama.**

 **-San is the basic ending for the basic big bro.**

 **-Sama is a bit of a formal ending for big brother, nothing too special.**

 **-Chan is a more compassionate ending for Onii if you really love your big brother and feel emotionally attached to him greatly**

 **This is just some Japanese info that will help you understand the story. I tried to find the best explanation I could, and this is the best I could find. Disclaimer: Urban dictionary for my definitions.**

 **Also:** _ **Kakyuusei**_ **means student in a lower grade**

* * *

I got up early that morning, leaping out of bed with a grin on my face. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail.

After some thought, I took the apple that I got yesterday and placed it on the nightstand besides my bed. I ate breakfast, then hopped on my bike.

I took my time as I was riding, admiring the town. The tall buildings, the lighthouse, the various restaurants. I even waved at some people I saw walking to work.

I was radiating excitement, and I knew it. Today I will get rid of Osana. Senpai will be mine.

I peddled up the hill that led to school. I parked my bike and placed it outside of school. I was an hour early, so I got to see everyone arrive. Emiko-chan and Gin-chan were here first. For once, Emiko-chan wasnt talking.

"Come on, Emiko-chan, it will be fun!" Gin-chan said

"The Occult club is _not_ fun." She grumbled. Gin-chan laughed.

"How would you know if you never tried it?! Just once, ok?"

"Fine... but you owe me one." Emiko-chan muttered. Gin-chan laughed again, rolling her silver eyes, which were heavily lined with black eye makeup, causing them to stand out.

Next, Senpai came, Osana talking happily to him, and his little sister

"Taro, I'm so glad its Friday. Schools been awful lately." Osana chatted.

"Onii-chan! Someone's staring at you!" Senpai's Sister said. She suddenly whipped around, and stabbed a finger in my detraction "Why are you staring at Onii-chan, weirdo?!" She yelled at me.

I had frozen in place in shock, my eyes wide.

"Sorry!" Taro said "She doesn't mean it." He looked at me apologetically.

"Oh... Um, it's fine." I rushed away quickly, rage filling me. How _dare_ that girl make me look stupid in front of Senpai! She was just a stupid _Kakyuusei_!

I marched over to my locker, opening the door and angrily shoving my my things in. I held onto my book bag, but shoved in everything else. I closed my eyes, then leaned my head on my locker, trying to calm down.

"Are you alright?" I heard. I looked up, and saw Emiko-chan.

"Yeah." I mumbled, then walked away. I was in no mood to deal with silly, stupid school girls right now.

I went straight to class, said hello to the teacher, then sat down at my desk. Some of my previous excitement returned, the more I thought about what was going to happen at lunch...

I doodled mindlessly for half the class, but suddenly got an idea. I raised my hand.

"Um, excuse me? May I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher. She nodded, and I hurried out of class. It shouldn't be too hard to find her, right?

I walked down the stairs, and came to one of the classes for the first year students. I spotted her, Senpai's little sister. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of her face, then sent it to Info-chan.

 **...**

 _Imoto Yamanda_

 _Age: 14_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Persona: Clingy/damsel_

 _Crush: Doukyu Usei_

 _Other: Loves her brother deeply, and doesn't want him to get a girlfriend. She wants_ all _his attention. If she were to get a boyfriend, this might change.  
_

 **...**

I laughed. This girl thinks she can stop Senpai from dating? Then, I started thinking about it. If she was persistent, maybe... wait. Kill Osana first, the worry about this girl.

I hurried back to class after getting the picture. I sat down in my seat and tried to pay attention. The bell rand a few minutes later, so I followed everyone up the roof, like usual.

I ate my sushi slowly, my eyes scanning the crowds of students for Osana. I spotted her suddenly, eating her lunch while sitting on a bench.

Her head perked up suddenly, and I followed her gaze. She was looking at Senpai. She got up, left her lunch on the bench, and hurried off to talk to him.

Now was my chance! I stood up, the walked over to the lunch tray. I pulled the bottle out of my book bag. I crouched by the food, unscrewing the cap...

"Bye bye, Osana-chan." I whispered as I poured the clear liquid onto her food. I got up, then looked around. Good, no one saw.

I walked back to my bench, sitting down like nothing had happened. I watched as Osana turned around to get her food, then walked back to Senpai. She took a single bite of her sushi...

Suddenly, there was panic everywhere. Osana was "choking" and nobody knew what to do. Senpai and some other people tried to help her, but after ten seconds it was too late. They all ran to get the teacher.

The teacher came quickly, saw the body, then called the ambulance.

Everyone was crying and screaming, horrified at the sight. Although I wanted to laugh, I burst into fake tears. Sobbing and wailing like the rest of them.

When the ambulance came, they took Osana to the hospital, even though they knew she was dead. All the students were sent home for the day.

As I waited for Senpai to leave school, I saw him with his sister. Senpai was upset, tears staining his perfect face. His sister was comforting him.

I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit grateful to Imoto-chan. I hated seeing Senpai upset. Maybe this girl can live... maybe.

* * *

 **Imoto means "Little sister" In Japanese, so that's how I came up with her name.  
**

 **Doukyu Usei is a play-on-words of** **Doukyuusei, which means "Classmate" In Japanese, so that's how I came up with the name.  
**

 **I know, I'm not very creative :D**


	6. Manga and Senpai Shrine

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I need ideas!** **:)**

* * *

The weekend was boring, as usual. We had no homework, so I just read some manga, stalked Senpai, and played video games the entire weekend.

When Monday came, I was ready.

I still haven't figured out a plan to get Senpai's sister out of the way. If she was killed, Senpai would be heartbroken. Killing rivals is one thing, but his sister? No, there are better ways to eliminate her.

Besides, when Senpai and I get married, I don't want him grieving over his sister the whole time.

That morning, I got out of bed, following my normal routine, but then got a text from Info-chan.

 **Heard about Osana. Good job, but this is far from over.** Info-chan texted.

 **I know. Senpai's sister is my next rival.** I texted back

 **This Friday, she plans to make him promise to never get a girlfriend.**

 **Thanks for letting me know**

After texting that, I shut my phone off. I finished my breakfast, then hopped on my bike. I saw Senpai and his sister walking to school together. They seemed to be spending more time together since Osana's death.

"Are you sure your OK, Onii-chan?" Imoto-chan asked Senpai.

For the first time, I got a good look at Imoto-chan. She has black hair in two small ponytails that reached her shoulders, and wide light-gray eyes. She was very short and thin, so she looked a lot younger that she really is.

She also has a pink heart hairpin on the right side of her hair. She has fair skin, and is wearing light gray sneakers along with her school uniform. Next to Senpai, who is tall and strong, she looked like an elementary student.

At first glance, anyone would see an adorable little sister... but I knew better. She was childish and sassy and is emotionally dependent on Senpai for everything.

"We can skip school, if you want." She smiled at him teasingly.

"I'm OK, Imoto-chan." Senpai said, laughing quietly. Senpai then smiled at her. "So, how is school? Are you getting good grades?" He asked her, changing the subject.

I peddled away as they started talking about school. As soon as I got to school, I parked my bike, then went behind the building. There was a big maze near the gardening club, so I went in, searching.

I heard rumors about a bunch of manga books that were lost in the maze, and I knew that manga can you tips on how to seduce people into doing something for you.

I found three manga book, then went back into the school. I spotted Senpai, going into the boys bathroom. I followed at a safe distance, peering in through a crack in the door.

Senpai was brushing his teeth, so I'm guessing that he forgot to brush his teeth this morning. How cute is that!

The bell rang suddenly, and Senpai dropped his toothbrush, grabbed his bag and hurried out. Once he was gone, I raced into the boys bathroom, grabbed the toothbrush, then hurried out.

I shoved the toothbrush into my bag, smiling. Ill make a Senpai Shrine, that way I'll always be near him. Giggling, I hurried to class.

Class dragged on, until finally the bell rang. I went to the yearbook club, grabbed a camera, then raced out.

I found Senpai quickly, then snapped a picture of him. The picture came out at once, so I placed in it one of my books, then put it in my bag.

" **What** are you doing!?" I whipped around behind me in shock, and saw Imoto-chan. Why does she keep catching me staring at Senpai! This is so annoying!

I remained silent, staring at her. She eyed at me coldly "Did you hear me? I asked, why you are taking pictures of my Onii-chan?" She said, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you." I smiled at her brightly, starting the act. I really am a professional actor when it comes to fooling schoolgirls "I'm in the yearbook club, so I'm taking pictures of all the students." I could lie so good it scared me sometimes.

"Well, you should ask before taking pictures..." Her eyes widened slightly in recognition "Wait, aren't you that weird girl I saw staring at Onii-chan?"

"No, that must have been someone else." I muttered, putting the camera in my bag and walking away. She followed me.

"I know it was you! Why are you stalking my Onii-chan!?" She asked in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"I'm not, and I have to get to class." I took the camera out of my bag "Do you want to be in the yearbook?" My distraction worked, and she happily let me take her picture, smiling and flashing a peace sign with one hand. I hurried away before she could remember what we were talking about.

I went to the roof, and sat on the bench I usually sat at. I noticed that lunch was almost over, so quickly ate my sushi and left with everyone else.

On the way to my classroom, I stopped by the yearbook club and returned the camera. I then hurried to class.

I decided to study biology again today, in the off chance that I had to use poison again. I regretted that I used poison to kill Osana-chan, it was so boring! I just sat there and watched her die, not doing anything! There are so many different ways to kill, and poison is just lame!

As soon as class was over, I went out of school. I saw Imoto-chan and Senpai walking home. I stalked Senpai until he made it home safe.

I went back to my own house, opening the door and walking into my room upstairs. I then took out the manga books I got from the gardening club.

I knew that if i stayed up reading manga, I wouldn't wake up at the right time. I would probably be late. Oh well, it's worth it, I decide, and started reading until four in the morning.


	7. Midori Gurin and A Knife

I opened my eyes sleepily, peeking over at my alarm clock. I bolted upright. I missed the alarm! I was only thirty minutes behind my normal schedule, but this is a big change from everyday life. If I didn't hurry, I was going to be late for school.

I hurriedly got dressed, then raced outside. I look in the front yard where I usually kept my bike, but was imminently frustrated as I remembered that it rained last night, so I had put my bike in the garage.

I shook my head. I had no time! I started running, but stopped suddenly, only halfway to school.

Everything seemed to be brighter, all colors more spectacular. My hands cupped in front of me, and I started sweating and blushing. My breathing sped up, and I looked around. I spotted Senpai, and I looked at the ground.

Of course it was Senpai... Only he could make me feel this way... The blush on my face must be bright red now, and I started hyperventilating. Oh, Senpai... when will you notice me? Right now, I was only a few feet away from here, overwhelmed in emotion, and he didnt even-

"Whats up with her?" I heard Senpai's voice. I manged to lift my head from looking at the ground, and I realized that I had subconsciously walked closer to Senpai! He was looking at me funny.

"Uh... I- uh... um... I-I... um..." I stammered nervously, then turned on my heel and walked away as fast as I could. I heard Imoto-chan talking.

"What a weirdo!" She said, sounding angry "Why is she acting like that? Lets go, Onii-chan."

"She was probably lost in thought. Not her fault..." I heard Senpai mumble as they were walking away.

Thankfully, I am very fast. I got quickly away from both of them, and soon I was able to breath normally. I wiped some sweat of my face, and tried to calm down. What had happened?! The first time I saw Senpai I hadn't experienced anything like that... maybe... I must be falling even more in love with Senpai as the time went on!

I loved the emotion I had just experienced, I wanted to feel that way again! Oh, Senpai, I'm addicted to the way you make me feel. Senpai is my own personal drug that showed me incredible emotions, and brought light to a world of darkness.

Senpai... you will be mine. I'll make sure of that.

Luckily, I managed to make it to school on time. I hurried to my class and made it just in time for the bell to ring.

Class dragged on, with the exception of one pop quiz that I finished quickly, I doodled in my notebook for most of the class.

Once the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and hurried out of class. I spotted Senpai and his sister walking up the stairs. I followed at a safe distance.

"Onii-chan, you know that girl with the black hair?" Imtot-chan asked Senpai. I frozed.

"Hm? Who?" Senpai asked

"You know, the creepy stalker who was following us this morning! " _Shut up!_ I thought furiously

"Oh, her. No, not really." Senpai said.

"Really? She seems like she knows you, the way she keeps stalking us!" Imoto-chan pressed.

"Well, I ran into on my way to school once... why does it matter, Imoto-chan? And wait, what do you mean stalking us? I think your imagining things." Senpai asked suddenly

"I am not imagining things! That girl is creepy! I think she- ow! Someone threw a book at me!" Imto-chan said furiously. I was too angry to care. How dare this girl talk bad about me to my Senpai! I stomped away, to the cooking club. I grabbed a knife from the drawer. Imoto-chan will die now!

My head started twitching, and I saw red. I had to kill her! I suddenly started laughing insanely. She has to die! Nobody will stand in between me and my Senpai-!

The red vanished, and I saw a girl in front of me. Her eyes were wide, and she was frozen, watching me twitching hysterically.

"W-what are d-doing?" She asked in a frightened voice. I suddenly recognized her. It was Midori Gurin. She saw me acting crazy... she will tell Senpai. I knew what I had to do. I had to silence her forever.

I launched forward, shoving her onto the ground. I clutched the knife tightly, and held it to her throat. Her eyes widened even more, and she let out one ear-piercing shriek before I stabbed her throat.

Sadly, she wasn't dead yet. She was choking, writhing in pain. Sighing, I yanked the knife out and stabbed her repeatedly in the heart. My aim was off, because I was still angry, so it took a few minutes before she was dead. Finally, I got up

"Don't ask stupid questions." I muttered, grabbing the knife. I walked away, into the washroom. I changed out of my bloody uniform, then changed into my gym uniform. Then, I threw the bloody uniform and the knife into the incinerator, then activated it.

I was suddenly exhausted. The twitching had finally stopped, thankfully, so I looked normal. I checked my watch, and was shocked that it was 5:59. I had to leave school. So, I left.

When I got home, I checked the schools website. Apparently, while walking around the school a teacher discovered a corpse, and she called the police. The policed discovered Midori's body. The police were questioning all the students.

A few hours later, the police showed up at my house. I was exhausted, but I knew I had to play the part of a frightened school girl. They asked me a few questions, and I cried, sobbed, and played the part perfectly. The police apologized for interrupting my night, and left without another word. Too easy.

As soon as they left, I went back upstairs. I my buzzed, and I got a text from mom.

 **So, I heard about a murder at your school.** She texted.

I stared at the phone blankly. Suddenly, I did a double take. I was feeling even more empty than usual, if that was even possible... then I figured it out.

The death of Osana and Kokona were bloodless and for a real purpose... Midori's death wasn't. Midori is- was a stupid, foolish girl, and I knew she wouldn't really tell anyone about what had happened, if I gave her even a lame excuse. Midori's death was pointless, and didn't help me in any way get to Senpai.

Her blood was literally on my hands.

Still, even though I knew it was wrong... I felt nothing. I felt twice as hollow as before.

But wait. It didn't matter. All that matters is Senpai.

 **Yeah. Quite a tragedy.** I texted.

She didn't text back, so I assume that she knows it was me. Mom has a way of knowing things.

* * *

 **This is kind of a turning point in the story. I tried to show Yandere-chan turning from a shy, desperate murderer...into a psychotic, desperate murder. :)**


	8. The Roof and a Defeated Rival

I yawned, looking over at my alarm clock. 6:00. Hm, what woke me? Suddenly, my phone buzzed again. I reached over and grabbed my phone, checking the messages.

 **What are thinking? are you insane?** It was from info-chan

 **That's not** a **very nice way to say 'Good morning'** I texted back

 **Ha. Now tell me, why did you leave so much evidence behind?  
**

 **It was late. I had to go home.**

 **Careless. Now everyone thinks there's a killer on the loose. You stabbed that girl so many times, they think the person who did it had a grudge against her.**

 **First of all, why do you think I killed her? Second of all, I do have a grudge. She stood in between me and Senpai.**

 **I think you killed because I know who you really are. You are one of a kind, besides your mother of course.**

 **And you call me a stalker!  
**

 **The point is, you have to leave less evidence! now, have you decided how your going to eliminate Imoto-chan?** Ugh, she got me there. Yesterday, things got a little out of control. Imoto-chan doesn't need to die... right?

 **I'm not sure. Probably gonna set her up with Doukyu Usei.**

 **Better hurry. Two more days until she makes Senpai promise to never get a girlfriend. Good luck ;)  
**

I glared at my phone for a minute, annoyed by the winky face, but eventually I got up and got ready for school. By the time I was ready, it was 6:15. Still two hours until schools starts. I decided to just get to school early.

I hopped on my bike, and started peddling to school. I made it to school at 6:30, and decided to just walk around the school while waiting for everyone.

I walked inside, opening my locker and switching from my outdoor shoes into my indoor ones, and closed the locker.

I suddenly had an idea. I searched the rows of lockers, then found Imoto-chan's. I started writing a note.

 ** _Please meet me at the rooftop, at 5:30. I need to talk to you about your brother._** I wrote.

I grinned at the note. Imoto will certainly come. Hmm... maybe I could push her off the roof? No,no that still counts as killing her.

I searched the lockers once again, and found Doukyu Usei's. Before I started my note, I texted Info-chan.

 **Do you have any information on Doukyu Usei?**

 **I'll send it to you.** She texted back shortly.

I suddenly got a picture Of Doukyu-kun, along with his info. He had orange hair and amber eyes, and he reminded me of Osana.

 _Doukyu Usei_

 _Age: 15_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Persona: Teacher's Pet_

 _Crush: Imoto Yamada._ I grinned. This would be easier than I thought.

I started the note:

 ** _Please meet me at the rooftop, at 5:30. I need to talk to you about Imoto-chan._**

That was easy. Now for the hard part. I checked the time. 7:30! I better get to class. I hurried up the stairs and walked into class.

At 5:30, I made my way to the roof. I saw Imoto and Doukyu talking, and I started listening to their conversation

" I don't know who would write those notes" I heard Imoto-chan say

"Me neither... well, we better head home." Doukyu-kun mumbled, grabbing his bag.

"OW!" Imoto said suddenly "Someone threw a book at me!" I glared at her.

"Who would do that?!" Doukyu said in shock, looking around but not seeing me. "Let's go." He started walking towards the door.

What?! I did all that for nothing! I was furious. I raced forward, pushing Imoto-chan towards the edge of the roof. I have no choice! Senpai will be mine!

I shoved her hard, and she slammed into the railing. She screamed loudly, and grabbed her shoes, throwing her over the side. She was so small, she barely weighed anything.

But I didn't let go.

I gasped, struggling the rage building up inside of me. I cant do this, I thought, Senpai will be crushed!

Imoto was still screaming, but no one else was in the school. I saw Doukyu leaving, playing Candy Crush on his phone, oblivious to the screams, as he walked out of school.

I held onto her ankles, as she dangled over the edge of the roof, sobbing loudly. "Please... please... please..." She whimpered in between sobs.

"Shut up!" I hissed "I'm trying to think!" She sobbed louder, her eyes firmly shut. Her ponytails were billowing in the wind, and her tears fell to the ground below. I loosened my grip on her, mainly to frighten her. Her eyes flew open and she shrieked again.

"No! No! Please! Please, please, please, please! Don't let go!" She wailed. I struggled to get control of myself. She cant die, I told myself repeatedly, Senpai would be heartbroken.

I was finally able to calm own, and I lifted her back onto the roof. She fell down, buried her face in her knees, trembling and crying.

"Don't you dare say one word about this." I began in a dark voice "Or I will push you off that roof, and make everyone think you committed suicide." I growled at her.

She lifted her head slightly. Her face was extremely wet from all the tears. "No...please..." She started her annoying, high-pitched, loud sobbing. I must have really frightened her.

"One more thing..." I couched down next to her, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look into my eyes. Her eyes widened in recognition, and she gave a small shriek and tried to yank her head away, but I held on, forcing her to look at me.

"You _will_ let your brother date whoever he wants." I began slowly. She looked at me with wide, terrified eyes. "You will _not_ force him to never get a girlfriend."

"ok... I-I p-p-promise..." She stuttered, and she was still crying! What a baby.

"Do you know my name?" asked her, letting go of her face.

"A-a-ayano...?" She whimpered, trembling.

"Relax." I said, annoyed by her whining "I'm not going to hurt you... as long as you agree to my terms..." She nodded desperately.

"I agree- I p-promise!" She said desperately. I stood up.

"Good. Now, you should probably go home." I said nicely. "It's getting late." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, but didn't move.

"W-why do you... c-care if I don't want Onii-chan to n-not get a girlfriend..." She asked nervously. I smiled at her.

"I, too, don't want Taro to end up with the wrong girl." I said soothingly, like talking to a small child "I promise you, Taro will never end up with someone who doesn't deserve him." Under all her fear and despair, hope flickered in her eyes briefly. She must really care about Senpai... not as much as I do, of course.

"Come on." I said, annoyed again. She stood up slowly. "Go home. And remember-" I pointed to the railing "Not one word about any of this." I warned again. She nodded frantically, then hurried out the school.

As soon as she was gone, I grinned brightly, laughing loudly. I did it! I eliminated Imoto-chan... Senpai _will be_ _mine_!


	9. Occult Club and Another Brilliant Idea

The next morning, I got up early and texted Info-chan.

 **I did it.**

 **Did what?** She texted back at once.

 **I got rid of Imoto, what else?**

 **Is she dead?**

 **No! Just scared. Tell me if Imoto says anything to Senpai, about what happened.**

 **What did you do?**

 **I just threw her off the roof, but didn't let go.**

 **You almost killed her.**

 **Whatever! I just wanted to ask you if I have anymore rivals.**

 **She wont show up until Monday.**

 **Just tell me who she is.**

 **Oka Ruto. Leader of the occult club. I'll tell you more on Monday, I'm busy.  
**

I just glared at my phone, the put it in my school bag, and headed to school.

I past Imoto-chan and Senpai. Imoto was clutching Senpai's hand tightly, eyes darting around. Her eyes landed on me, and her face turned pale. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

I smiled and waved at her. She just kept staring.

"Whats wrong, Imoto-chan?" Senpai asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Senpai looked concerned, but shrugged. They continued walking.

As I peddled to school, I started thinking about the rest of the week. I had no rivals... currently.

This coming Friday, no one will confess to him under the cherry tree... maybe I could- no! Too risky! What if Oka stole him away from me? I'll have to wait until all the rivals are dead... or ended up like Imoto-chan.

I saw school up ahead, and peddled faster. As soon as I got there, I heard arguing.

"No! I changed my mind!" I heard Emiko-chan whine.

"You promised! We are going to the Occult club today!" Gin-chan laughed. Emiko-chan groaned.

"Just today, then I'm never going back!" She sighed.

"Deal! 5:30 today." She grinned, and Emiko-chan rolled her eyes.

I parked my bike near the school entrance, then hurried into the school.

Class dragged on, and when the day finally ended everybody either went home or went to their clubs.

I decided to check out the Occult club, so I could see where Oka would spend her time.

I started to follow Emiko and Gin, as they were leading me to the Occult club.

As soon as I got there, I knew why Emiko didn't want to come.

The walls and the floor were painted black, and there was a skull with a knife in it's head just sitting on one of the tables.

All the members were reading some weird book about demons or something. Gin was smiling brightly, and Emiko looked like she was gonna start screaming.

All the members put on dark robes and spent the hour leaning over a pentagram and mumbling strange words.

It must be like torture sitting there doing nothing... torture... suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I decided to ask Info-chan about it when I was back to my house.

When the hour was over, Emiko was gone. Gin rolled her eyes and chased after her. I just headed home.

Once I was in my bedroom, I texted Info-chan.

 **Info-chan, I need something big enough to carry a body.** I was blunt about it.

 **Why?**

 **I'll tell you more on Monday, I'm busy.** I typed, mimicking her from our previous conversation

 **Fine. I'll put an instrument case in northeast storage room on the first floor.**

 **Why there?**

 **Why not? I already have a pretty good idea of what your going to do. Going to kidnap Oka?  
**

 **Yes, but that's not all. I got to go, bye.**

I then shut my phone off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **This was more of a filler chapter, that why it was so short. :( Dont forget to review!**


	10. Death recap

**OK, you have to re-read chapter four, or none of this will make sense!**

 **So, anyway, I am doing a death recap very two weeks (in the story) in the victims POV!**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Mei Mio**

 ** **Elimination Method:** Drowning**

 **Time of Elimination: Chapter four/ Drowning Mei Mio and a Brilliant Idea**

I made it to school thirty minutes early, so I decided to talk to Taro.

I was a little shy when I first walked up to him, but we quickly struck up a conversation. Soon we were laughing and chatting happily.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked a ground and saw a book.

"Ow!" I complained "Someone just threw a book at me..."

Taro looked around, but didn't see anyone. "I dont see anyone... well, we better get to class." Taro headed inside the school.

"Yeah, your right." I said, and started to follow him.

"OW!" I heard from behind me, and saw a girl trip, her books flying everywhere. I hurried over to help her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked slightly shaken.

"I-I think so..." She mumbled shyly, looking at the ground. "I-I think one of books might have fell into the fountain..." I hurried over to the fountain, peering.

"I dont see-" Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grab the back of my neck. "Hey! What are you-?!"

My head was shoved underwater, into the fountain. I screamed in fear.

I heard what sounded like laughter from afar, and I screamed louder, struggling desperately.

 _This is it._ I thought numbly as my body went limp _I can't belive this is the end..._ A red haze washed over my eyes and I fell into peaceful darkness.

* * *

 **Osana Najimi**

 **Elimination Method: Poison  
**

 **Time of Elimination: Chapter 5/ Poison and a New Rival.**

I was walking to school with Taro and Imoto-chan. We were all talking and laughing.

"Imoto, are you exited? It's your first year of high school!" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Of course I am! I get to hang out with you and Onii-chan all day!" She said with sweetly. We all laughed. Taro, his sister and I used to play together as kids.

"Taro, I'm so glad it's Friday!" I said suddenly "Schools been awful lately!" I was referring to the disappearance of Mei Mio. People think she just moved away, but I wasn't so sure.

"Onii-chan! Someone is staring at you!" Imoto said suddenly, and pointed at a girl with black hair. She looked surprised.

"Sorry!" Taro said "She doesn't mean it."

"Oh, um, it's fine..." The girl stuttered, running away.

"Baka! Don't apologize!" I scolded him "She was staring at you!"

"Osana-chan, she was probably staring at something else." Taro told me.

"Bye, Onii-chan! Bye, Osana! I got to go!" Imoto raced inside suddenly.

Me and Taro started walking inside, too. I made it to the entrance of the school, and relized Taro wasnt following me.

I looked around, and saw him standing under a tree sevral feet away. I walked over to him.

"Taro, what on earth are you doing...?" I asked him.

"Watching the cherry blossoms." He replied.

"Standing under a tree all day sounds boring... Baka." I said. We both headed to class.

At lunch, I grabbed a tray of Sushi and headed to the roof to wait for Taro. I just ate the first bite of my sushi when I say him. I set my food down and hurried over to him. We chatted for a bit, and I went back for my food.

I sat down and took a single bite of my sushi... *cough*

I couldn't breath. I started a coughing fit, and everyone started crowding me.

"Osana! Osana, are you ok?!" I heard Taro's panicked voice.

"She choking!" Someone yelled in panic. I collapsed, desperate trying to breath. Spots danced in front of my eyes, and suddenly, I saw nothing.

"I have to tell a teacher!" I heard Taro yell in the distance as I faded away, into peaceful silence.

* * *

 **Midori Gurin  
**

 **Elimination Method: Stabbing**

 **Time of Elimination: Chapter 7/ Midori Gurin and A Knife**

I started to leave school, since it was the end of the day, but remembered that I forgot my book bag in the cooking club.

I hurried back to the cooking club, writing e-mails to YandereDev. In all my previous e-mails, he just sent me a link that told me not to ask stupid questions. I grinned at my phone and started typing more e-mails.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. Was someone in the cooking club? I walked in, and saw a girl with black hair.

She was raising her head to ceiling, clutching a sharp knife while cupping her face with her hands.

When she finally stopped laughing, I saw her head twitching from side to side, her pupils dilated.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked in a small voice.

Without any warning, she leaped on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I shrieked as she lifted the knife.

 _"Nooooo!"_ I shrieked as she stabbed my throat. Searing pain covered my entire neck. I fought desperately, but the girl was too strong.

She sighed, looking annoyed. She started stabbing me over and over again... until I stopped breathing.

* * *

 **Imoto Yamada  
**

 **Elimination Method: Threatening**

 **Time of Elimination: Chapter 8/ The Roof and a Defeated Rival**

I saw a note from someone on my locker, requesting to meet me on the roof to talk about my brother. I headed to the roof, and saw Doukyu.

"Hey, Doukyu-kun!" I said, walking over to him.

"Did you write this note?" I showed the note him, and he looked it over, then gave it back to me.

"No, but I also got a note." He said, and showed me the note he had.

"I don't know who would write these notes..." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Me neither... well, we better head home." Doukyu said, grabbing his bag.

"Ow!" I yelled suddenly "Someone just threw a book at me!" I saw the book that head hit me lying on the ground.

"Who would do that?!" Doukyu said in shock, looking around. "Lets go." He said, and hurried down the stairs that led to the roof. I sighed and started to follow him.

Suddenly, I was shoved forward roughly. Someone was shoving me towards the railing! Before I could turn around, I was slammed into the railing.

I screamed as I was pushed off the roof.

I kept my eyes closed, but opened them slightly. I wasn't falling! Someone was dangling me off the roof by my ankles!

I started screaming desperately. After a few minutes of screaming I resorted to crying.

"Please-" I gasped between sobs, but couldnt say more than that. "Please... please..." I kept whimpering, tears pouring down my face to the ground below.

"Shut up!" Someone hissed at me "I'm trying to think!" I screamed in horror, and continued sobbing.

I felt the grip on my ankles loosen, and I lost it. "No! No!" I wailed, panicking again "Please! Please, please, please! Don't let go!" I begged desperately.

Suddenly, she lifted me back onto the roof. My legs collapsed in relief, and I buried my face in my knees, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Dont you dare say one more word about this." I heard someone growl "Or I will push you off the roof and make everyone think you commited suicide."

"No..." I whispered desperately "Please..." I continued crying

One more thing..." I felt a hand grab my chin, and I was forced to look into her face. It was... Ayano.

I shrieked in horror, and tried to yank my head away, but her grip was like steel.

"You will let your brother date whoever he wants." She said slowly "You will not force him to never get a girlfriend."

"Ok... I p-p-promise." I said weakly

"Do you know my name?" She asked me, letting go of my face.

"A-a-ayano...?" I asked

"Relax." She said "I am not going to hurt you... as long as you agree to my terms...

"I agree- I p-promise!"

"Good. Now go home, it's getting late." She said.

"W-why do you c-care if I d-dnont want Onii-chan to get a girlfriends..." I asked meekly.

"I, too dont want Taro to end up with the wrong girl." She told me "Dont worry, he will never end up with someone who dosent deserve him."

She warned me not tell anybody about what happened again, but then she let me leave.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review!  
**


	11. Oka Ruto and Kidnapping

It was Monday. Oka will be at school.

I jumped onto my bike, peddling as fast as I could.

As soon as I got to school, I jumped off my bike and hurried to the Occult club. I spotted a girl with messy black hair and dark purple eyes. This has to be Oka.

I took a breath and walked up to her.

"Hey, follow me! I want to show you something cool!" I said with fake cheerfulness. Oka looked at her feet.

"Um... I'm sorry... I have to wait... for the club members... maybe later..." She turned away from me, avoiding my gaze.

"Um... ok." I said, walking away. Well, that didn't go as planned. I'll have to find another way to do it...

An hour later, the bell rang, and I hurried to class. As soon as class was over, I went to the roof for lunch.

I saw Oka, who looked like she was stalking someone. That was my job! I walked closer, and saw that she was stalking Sakyu and Inkyu Basu.

I took a picture of Oka and sent it to Info-chan.

 _Oka Ruto_

 _Age: 17_

 _Persona: Loner_

 _Club: Occult_

 _Other: Has absolutely no interest in anything that isn't supernatural. She stalks the Basu sisters daily, searching for any evidence that they are supernatural beings._

Oh, so that's why she was stalking them. I suddenly got an idea.

I raced down stairs, searching through my bag until I fount a note pad and a pen. I started to write a note:

 _I want to talk to you about the Basu sisters at 4:30 in the northeast storage room on the first floor._

I then put the note on Oka's locker and hurried back to the roof. Lunch was soon over, and everyone headed back inside.

During class I texted Info-chan.

 **Did you bring the case?**

 **Yes.  
**

Well, that was easy. I put my phone back into my bag and tried to pay attention to the rest of the class.

Class ended soon enough, and everyone either went home or went to their clubs. I stalked Oka, and smiled when I saw her read the note.

"Whats this?" She murmured "They want to talk about the Basu sisters? Maybe I should meet them..."

I hurried into the nurses office, and was extremely relived that the nurse wasn't in the office. I searched through the cupboards until I found a syringe and tranquilize.

I filled the syringe and hurried to the storage room where I would meet Oka.

I waited impatiently, and I finally spotted Oka.

She wa standing in the doorway, with a curiouse look in her eyes. I his the syringe behind my back.

"Hello, Oka!" I said happily "It is so nice to finally meet you!" I walked over to her, closing the door.

"H-hello... d-did you... l-leave me this... n-note?" She asked shyly, shoving me the note. I smiled brightly.

"I sure did! But first, I have a question-" I tackled her, slowly stabbing her neck with the syringe. Her eyes widened and she shriek.

"Why do keep trying to summon a demon-" I pushed down on the syringe "When I'm right here?" She screamed again, struggling weakly.

Suddenly, her eyelids drooped, and her head fell back. She gave me one last look of terror before she fell asleep.

I giggled, then picked her up and put her in the box, locking the top of it. I cupped my face with my hands and laughed crazily.

"Nice, Aishi-san. Now what are going to do?" I shriek in fear, whipping around, my heart pounding in terror.

I saw a girl with red hair and red-rimmed glasses. She was in the same room with me, the door still closed.

I gasped "Who are you?" I asked her.

"Aw, you dont reconize me? That hurts." She shook her head mockingly "I'm the person who made all this possible."

"Info-chan?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep. I just came to see what you were gonna do, I am actually quite curious."

"Don't do that again!" I snapped at her "You gave me a heart attack! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, thats not a very nice way to talk to your partner." She said

"Go. Away." I said darkly "Unless you want to end up like Oka."

"Alright, alright. I just was wondering what you were going to do once you kidnapped her."

"Well, for your information, I am going to bring her home and torture her. She wanted to see a demon, and now she has." I growled, picking up the case and opening the door.

"Ok, have fun!" She said, laughing. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance.

As soon as I got home, I tied Oka up in my basement. I was exhausted, so I went to bed.


End file.
